Die Letzten ihrer Art
'Die Letzten ihrer Art '''ist die neunzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel sowie die einundvierzigste Folge von Grimm. Inhalt Detective Nick Burkhardt und sein Kollege Sergeant Wu werden zu einem Tatort mitten auf einem Feld gerufen: Ein Farmer namens John und mehrere seiner Kühe wurden getötet. Er und der Farmbesitzer, Robert Hadley, waren zuvor auf einer nächtlichen Kontrollfahrt. Als sich ihre Wege für kurze Zeit trennten, wird John, laut Roberts Augenzeugenbericht, von einem glühenden 'Alien' angegriffen. Bei ihren Ermittlungen stoßen Nick und Wu auf den Alienjäger George Lazure, der von mehreren Attacken solcher Art innerhalb der letzten Monate berichtet. Zurück in der Stadt stößt Nick im Buch seiner Tante Marie auf eine Abbildung des sogenannten 'Glühwesens' - eine Wesensart, die vom Aussterben bedroht ist. Mit Hilfe von Rosalee und Monroe findet der Grimm heraus, dass es sich hierbei offenbar um ein seltenes 'Glühwesen'-Pärchen handelt, das kurz davor steht, Eltern zu werden. Während der Schwangerschaft ernährt sich das Weibchen von den Eierstöcken von Kühen. Doch die 'Glühwesen' haben viele Feinde, die es auf sie und ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten abgesehen haben. Monroe, Rosalee und Nick müssen sich beeilen, das Paar so schnell wie möglich zu finden und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Indes erinnert sich Juliette immer mehr an ihre vergangene Beziehung mit Nick. Während sie in Erinnerungen schwelgt, taucht plötzlich auch das Wort 'Grimm' in ihren Gedanken auf. Durch Monroe erhofft sie sich Antworten... Handlung Auf einer Ranch findet der Farmer John eines Tages seine Kühe aufgeschlitzt auf der Weide liegen. Ehe er richtig mitbekommen hat was passierte kommt ein blau glühendes 'Wesen' auf ihn zu und stößt ihn mit voller Wucht in einen Zaunpfahl, der auf seinem Wagen lag. Ein Freund von ihm konnte den aus der Ferne mit ansehen und wie das bläuliche 'Wesen' flieht. Für ihn ist sofort klar das sein Freund John von einem Alien angegriffen wurde und verständigt die zuständige Polizei. Nick kommt zu der Zeit gerade bei seinem Freund Monroe an, bei dem er noch immer wohnt. Weil die Beziehung von Monroe und Rosalee aber immer inniger wird fängt er auch langsam an die beiden zu stören, was er nun auch wieder nicht will. So verzieht er sich schnell ins Dachgeschoss zu seiner Bleibe, wo aber kurz darauf ihm auch Monroe hin folgt. Als er sieht das Nick sich den Schlüssel ansieht will der ihm erzählen wofür der ist, zumindest das wenige was er selbst darüber weiß. Monroe ist aber weniger an dem Schlüssel interessiert, vielmehr kennt er den Teil der Karte, den er repräsentiert. Eilig geht er mit Nick nach unten um die Karte herauszuholen, die ihm sofort vorschwebte als er den Schlüssel sah. Er glaubt das es ein Ausschnitt von Schwaben ist, genauer gesagt der Schwarzwald in Deutschland. Nick erklärt ihm das es noch sechs weitere Schlüssel gibt und wer alle besitzt erhält unvorstellbare Macht. Indessen ist das bläulich glühende 'Wesen', namens Vincent, zu einer Scheune gelaufen, wo er Frau Jocelyn, die hochschwanger ist, etwas zu Essen gibt, was er von den Kühen nahm. Sie hatte Angst um ihn, denn sie befürchtet das sie entdeckt werden, was auch schon der Fall ist. Der angebliche Alienjäger George Lazure hat durch den Polizeifunk den angeblichen Mord durch einen blauen Außerirdischen auch mitbekommen und macht sich sofort auf den Weg zum Tatort. Dort trifft er auf Nick und Sgt. Wu, die sich die Umgebung gerade ansehen. Das ein Außerirdischer John getötet haben soll glauben beide nicht, jedoch findet Nick an einem Zaun eine bläuliche Substanz, die fast wie Echsenhaut aussieht und die er dem Labor zur Untersuchung übergibt. Gegenüber Lazure sind weder Nick noch Wu bereit schon Auskünfte zu geben da sie ja selbst noch nicht viel wissen. Zuvor war Nick noch bei seinem Chef Captain Renard, weil der ihm mehr über die Schlüssel erzählen kann als es Monroe gekonnt hätte. Der weiß das es sieben Schlüssel davon gibt und in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten es den königlichen Familien gelang vier Schlüssel davon in ihren Besitz zu bekommen. Einen sogar durch Folter eines 'Grimms' und das sie bestrebt sind auch die restlichen beiden zu bekommen. Er selbst könne nicht viel dagegen unternehmen weil seine Familie ihn meidet und nicht als vollwertiges Mitglied ansieht. Was man mit diesen Schlüsseln findet weiß er auch nicht genau, es gibt mehrere Theorien die aber alle dem Besitzer sehr viel Macht geben wie zum Beispiel Unsterblichkeit. Einige glauben es wären Teile vom Kreuze Jesus, die irgendwo verborgen weggeschlossen wurden. Bekannt ist nur das es sieben Kreuzritter waren, die etwas fanden was für die Welt zu mächtig war als das sie es bekommen dürfte. Sie versteckten deshalb das was sie fanden gut und verteilten die Karte wo es verborgen ist auf die sieben Schlüssel, die sie mit ihrem Leben schützen. Vincent spürt derweil die Gefahr für seine Frau und sich weshalb er so schnell wie möglich weiter will. Ihr Wagen der vor der Scheune steht springt jedoch nicht mehr an und so entschließt er sich einen neuen zu besorgen. Auf der nahe gelegenen Landstraße sellt er sich mitten auf die Fahrbahn, bis ein roter Pickup einer Frau erscheint die ihm versucht auszuweichen und im Graben landet. Er will ihr nichts tun und bringt die bewusstlose Frau zur Scheune wo schon Jocelyn auf ihn wartet. Dann fliehen beide zusammen weiter in dem Wagen der Frau. Nick erfährt von der ratlosen Dr. Harper, das die blaue Probe zwar menschliche Haut sei, diese aber wie tierische Haut reagiert. Das blaue wird von einem Enzym hervorgerufen, was sie nur aus der Tierwelt her kennt. Nick lässt daher von Wu überprüfen ob es schon ähnliche Fälle gab und wird so fündig. Wu fand raus das es bereits 27 Fälle in den letzten zwei Wochen gab, bei denen Außerirdische gesichtet worden sein sollen und in der Nähe Kühe aufgeschlitzt wurden. Dabei nehmen die Abstände der Vorfälle auch noch seitdem stark zu. Auch weshalb die Kühe aufgeschlitzt wurden konnte schon festgestellt werden, ihnen wurden nur die Eierstöcke entnommen. Da er nun ein wenig über das Alien-ähnliche 'Wesen' weiß sucht er in den alten Bücher seiner Vorfahren und findet dort auch Berichte über die 'Glühwesen'. Rosalee die das mitbekommen hatte kann es kaum glauben denn sie dachte die letzten ihrer Art seien längst ausgestorben. Sie waren sehr begehrt wegen der blau schimmernden Haut und wurden deshalb eigentlich ausgerottet. Auch Monroe ging davon das sie die letzten schon vor langer Zeit getötet wurden und kann es nicht glauben das es noch 'Glühwesen' geben soll. Aufgrund der Information das die Eierstöcke von Kühen rauben glaubt Rosalee das eines von ihnen schwanger sein muss. Lazure entpuppt sich unterdessen ebenfalls als ein 'Wesen'. Er ist ein 'Raub-Kondor', der für seinen Auftraggeber die Haut von einem 'Glühwesen' besorgen soll und ist Vincent und Jocelyn schon nah auf den Fersen. Glücklicherweise wollen Nick, Rosalee und Monroe auch nicht abwarten ob sie wieder etwas von einem Alien hören und sehen sich die Karte an, wohin die geflüchtet sein können. So finden sie schnell das verlassen wirkende Holzhaus mitten in einem Wald, wo sie auf der am Boden liegenden Jocelyn stoßen. Sie versichern ihr das sie ihr nur helfen wollen, doch die Angst und Sorge führt dazu das ihre Fruchtblase platzt und nun ihr Baby kommt. Sowohl Rosalee wie auch Monroe erweisen sich aber als erstklassige Geburtshelfer, die das Baby sicher zur Welt bringen. Die Freude trübt sich jedoch ein als auch Lazure plötzlich mit einem Gewehr vor ihnen steht und sich seine Beute holen will, Monroe stürzt sich zwar wütend auf ihn, gegen einen 'Raub-Kondor' kann aber auch er nicht standhalten. Die Ablenkung reicht aber für Nick um mit dem Gewehr auf Hadley zu schießen. Die Kugel enthält eine flüssige Substanz, die den Getroffenen tötet, jedoch seine Aufwallung für einige Stunden erhält, was Nick für die beiden 'Glühwesen' nutzen will. Während die in Lazures Wagen ihre Flucht nach Alaska zu den anderen 'Glühwesen' fortsetzen, platzieren sie Lazure im Wagen der Frau, damit die Polizei ihr Alien findet. Wesen *Blutbader *Fuchsteufel *Raub-Kondor *Glühwesen Besetzung : ''Hauptartikel: Die Letzten ihrer Art/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu Gastdarsteller *Eric Tiede als Vincent *Erin Way als Jocelyn *Sharon Sachs als Dr. Harper *Mark Fullerton als George Lazure Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Die Letzten ihrer Art/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Episode